Lovely Act
by TRUsong
Summary: Damon, Matt and Elena are on their way to find Stefan when they find a mysterious boy-bloody and near death. WHAT I THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT BOOK R
1. Round Three

Ch. 1

"_Are we there yet_?"

"We're not exactly going _anywhere_, are we Mutt?" I mumbled, low enough for him not to hear.

My knuckles turned white on the steering wheel-yet once again. This was probably the millionth time Mutt had asked the same stupid question. Being stuck in the car with this impossible mortal is...unbearable. But on the other hand, sweet Elena was here as well...without Stefan...

_Elena if he asks ONE more time, Don't expect to have him alive by the next pit stop..._

_Damon, could you at least put off your prejudice against humans for at least Matt?_

_Yeah, well the thing is Mutt here is starting to get on my nerves._

We had taken Elena's red jaguar for the 'road trip' and quite frankly, I had no idea why I agreed to go with them to look for Stefan anyways.

"Nobody, would know us here, right?" Max asked particularly to no one. I rolled my eyes and looked at him through the front mirror.

"Oh of course not, Mutt, we're just tourists who happen to have a slick car, a beautiful girl and driving 120 km per hour when the speed limit is 50."

Elena gave me one of those _just-drop-it-and-let-it-go _looks and turned in her seat to face Mark.

"Even if we do, we _have _to escape then, I will not leave Stefan in a rotten jail cell for eternity, even if I neither of us have an idea of what Misao's clues meant..."

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to recall the days and nights that Elena was talking about. Unfortunately as much as I tried, it was to no avail. She looked at me cautiously and probably knew what I was thinking. She put a hand to my arm and forced me to look back with her eyes.

But I for one, was a safe driver. Okay, well not _really_. But hey, I gotta do what I have to do for my amusement. By all means, driving fast, getting girls and etc, etc.

I kept looking at the road, trying not to get pulled into her gaze.

"Damon," she started. "I know you want to find out what happened, but don't strain yourself. It'll come."

Mac snorted and I shot a deadly glare at him. He shut up.

The sky was starting to paint itself with glittering dots as the minutes ticked by. I was lounging in a tree when Elena had pulled up in the car with Mark in shotgun...

"Why do we have to take _him_?" I hissed at Elena.

"You know why! The police are searching _everywhere _for him back in Fell's church!" She whispered back.

"Then let them have him. It'll be like a diversion or something. Elena you _know _it'll just slow us down," I said finally.

She gaped at me and turned to face the window. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Elena," I said as she pulled away.

Fine. The cold shoulder and the silent treatment. Be my guest. Besides, two can play that game anyways.

By the time the second hour passed I grew sick and tired of the game and decided to play her way.

"Fine, I'll be nice." I mumbled. _At least for now._

Elena turned and gave me a beautiful smile. My heart beat a sharp pang as I gave her an over-dramatic sigh.

And that's how I got stuck into this situation.

We eventually pulled over at a gas station and Matt went to 'do his stuff' inside. I stayed in the car with Elena, not wanting her out of my sight. Besides, being the beautiful angel she is to me, well, idiots who try to put the moves on her are gonna die. Literally.

Well, we were alone, here's my chance. What are you going to say Damon? What a wonderful night it is? Nah, that's something St. Stefan would blurt out. Maybe if I d-

"Do you think we'll find him?" Elena said suddenly.

Okay, never mind, I guess we _are _going to talk about him.

"I don't know," was the best I had.

Elena bit her lip and blew out a sigh. She looked out the window and suddenly froze. A burst of a little panic went through me.

"What?" I asked, grabbing onto her arm.

"It's Matt, he's not heading to the car!"

I gave her a weird face and looked out the window. Sure enough, I saw Mutt walking to the forest part of the stop. What the hell does the kid think he's doing? I shook my head vigorously and started the engine.

It purred to life as I stepped on it, leaving a smelly trail of burnt tar. The jaguar almost made it-but not quite. Mark was swallowed up by the towering trees and Elena dramatically hit her head on the dashboard.

"Lead in the forest, almost killed in the forest, _more than once_, and back to the forest again," she mumbled against the black leather.

I stifled a laugh cause I knew she'd get mad at me for 'laughing at a situation like this'. I unlocked my door and got out. I made it to her side in less than half a second and opened hers, the gentleman I am. Hah, did little brother ever do this? _I don't think so. _

Elena hopped out and almost broke into a sprint before I grabbed her from behind. I leaned in her ear and whispered in my silkiest voice, "I don't think so, I was assigned as your bodyguard, and that means I have the _authority _to keep you by my side at _all_ times, Elena."

She shivered and stopped struggling to get away. She gave me her famous pouty look and rolled her eyes. I chuckled and started to walk ahead of her.

"What's going on?" She whispered to me.

I was about to say _I don't know_-again when the smell hit me. Blood. Fresh blood. I stiffened and tried to control the hunger that just came up. It wasn't as quite a delicious smell as Elena's but was human.

I pulled her in a bride style carry and lunged forward. My feet barely touched the ground as I ran through the forest, dodging the trees as I went. A short while later we caught up with Mutt.

I put Elena down gently as I could and ran over to the boy. My hands grabbed his shoulders and I whipped him around to face me.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" I growled.

"I...uhm...guy...there..." He stumbled. I couldn't believe it...he still was still Mortally Unable To Talk until today. Amazing what this one human can do.

I let go of him and followed the scent again. My instincts came quick and I was off. Max and Elena were quick enough to follow the speed and direction I was going in.

The source of the smell became stronger and I slowed down. Beyound the ferns and bushes in my sight, a boy who looked to be around seventeen or so was limping. Blood dripping from half of his left arm he stumbled and fell onto the ground.

I wasn't much of the hospitality type of guy so I slowly and casually walked up to him. I crouched down and tilted my head. I took in a small sharp breath and I felt my face go into _expressionless _mode. His face was covered with fresh bruises and cuts. He was already unconscious.

I was about to bring Elena and Mark when something caught my eye. On the side of his neck was a bite mark that seemed close to a vampire's but not quite. My jaw stiffened I realized a new danger was here. _Who's up for round three? _


	2. Awaken

Ch. 2

Damon disappeared from my sight and I turned to Matt.

"What are you doing?!" I asked nearly yelling. I stepped over to him and forced him to look at me. "Matt are you okay?" I asked in a softer tone.

He finally turned to look at me. "I heard a wailing noise. So I followed it. When I got to the forest, I saw the guy limping deeper," He whispered, pointing his head the direction that Damon ran in.

"We'd better go follow him," I finally told him back. I took Matt's arm, in a friendly manner, and led him through the thickets and bushes in our path. We met Damon shortly after with his arms across his chest, leaning against a tree. He was looking down at a body in front of him. Matt and I reached Damon and I looked up at him.

"Is he dead?" I asked quietly. Damon turned to me and shook his head. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at both him and Matt, on either side of me. Damon raised his eyebrows and began to leave. Matt shook his head once and followed.

I gaped and disbelief and stumbled towards them. "Whoa, whoa! Where do you guys think you're going?" I asked, stepping in front of their path.

Damon looked at me with raised eyebrows and spoke, "Back to the car, why? Do _you _plan on staying here, 'cause Mutt and I are going back."

I looked over at Matt to see him staring up at the trees. I gave Damon an _I-can't-believe-you-could-be-so-heartless _look and marched back to the guy. I knelt down beside him, planning on staying here until Damon starts to miss me and helps.

I put on a pout for the effect and sat on the ground. Matt raised his eyebrows and looked at Damon. I looked at Damon with the cutest puppy eyes I could pull off and hoped he would fall for them. He sighed heavily and walked back to me. I gave him a bright smile as he rolled his eyes.

"We should take him with us, or at least get him clean up here and stay the night?" I told Damon.

"Mutt, can do us all a favour and do something? Go fetch the car." Damon thrust the keys at Matt and looked back at the guy. Matt playfully punched the air behind Damon's head before walking back to the Jaguar.

Damon picked up a stick and I looked at him in confusion. He threw it in Matt's direction and held up a hand at my sudden protest. Shortly after we heard a 'Geez, _sorry!_' call after us followed by Damon's chuckles.

I rolled my eyes and clucked my tongue. "Do you always have to be so mean?" I asked him.

"If I wasn't I'd ruin my reputation, sweetheart," he answered while turning over the guy.

"What reputation? Oh never mind, do you think he'll be okay?"

"Sure. I guess, if he's not as pathetic and weak as I think he is."

I slapped him on the arm softly and stood up. I walked over to a fallen log and sat on it. I felt a breeze of air and looked to my right, and saw Damon sitting beside me.

"It's a full moon tonight," I hesitated. "Do you think Stefan can see the same moon as we can?"

Damon looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

_It's beautiful yes, but to people like you, I mean amazing creatures that I thought never existed, it's like...their freedom or their prison. For vampires who don't have the lapis lazuli , they can only go out during the night. Your moon is like a human's sun. It gives you light and is a sight to see. For werewolves, from what I've heard, their first transformation is on a full moon. If you were one, would you consider it a curse put on yourself, that you had to come across this fate? Or a freedom that you can finally let go of the inner beast that was building up inside of you?_

Damon's eyes changed and he looked at me sincerely.

_My little brother sees things the way he wants to see them. Just like me. _

I nodded and bit my lip. Stefan, I miss you too much. A tear leaked from my once dry eye and I swallowed the rising lump down my throat. I wiped the tear away hoping that Damon didn't catch it falling. Apparently he did.

He pulled me into an embrace and I told myself to pull away but I wouldn't follow. I let the sobs escape my mouth as he hesitantly stroked my hair, trying to comfort me. The thrumming of an engine caused Damon to pull away from me and stand up.

I turned and saw Matt driving the Jaguar and parking it alongside the boy. He got out with two filled plastic bags.

Damon and I reached Matt and we both took hold of one bag each. I peered inside to see bandages and ointments, all the medical stuff. I grinned at Matt and he shrugged saying, "He _is _a human who has human injuries."

An hour had passed and Matt had built a crackling fire and the unknown teen was all bandaged up and in the backseat of the Jaguar. Damon had pulled over the log we were sitting on and put it in front of the fire.

"So, Damon and I will stay outside the car and you stay in it," Matt had suggested after arguing on where to sleep for the night. Well, I guess I couldn't leave a stranger in my car alone, and also have one of the guys 'sleep' with me as well.

"Don't worry Elena, if anything comes as close as a mile, consider it dead." Damon whispered with a sarcastic smile.

I nodded and got in the front seat of the car. Damon closed the door softly and climbed up in a tree positioning himself. I looked at the stranger behind me and realized he was good-looking.

His face seemed peaceful, with high cheekbones and lush lips mind the few cuts and bruises showing. His hair was wavy and black, caressing the top of his head. I shook my head and took out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a hell of a day. With two boys by your side, both who you can tell may still have some feelings for you, well what are you going to do? Damon is annoyed by and I'm annoyed by Damon. I'm probably sure, I'm not annoying Matt though. A mysterious guy is what we found in the woods today, all bloody and bruised. Of course, I wanted to stay and look after him, and with a few Elena charms, so did the two other. Tomorrow, we're going to try and find out what happened to him and see if we can actually trust this guy to go with us, let alone try and keep the 'vampire' secret for him for as long as we can. _

_But for now, I'm going to keep an eye out for him tonight while the two boys stand guard for as long as they can stay awake tonight._

_Elena_

*****

Morning light streamed through the Jaguar's windows and I rubbed sleep away from my eyes. I turned my stiff neck to the back seat, only to see it was empty.

I looked around for Matt and Damon outside, but they were nowhere to be seen. My eyebrows furrowed as I unlocked the car door. I stepped out into a warm morning and put a hand to my eyes, shading them from the rays of sun.

"Damon," I called in a croaky voice.

They probably took the guy to the gas station or something. I sat on the log and poked the ashy campfire with a stick.

Shortly after, the leaves began to rustle on the trees and out popped Damon, Matt and the stranger. He looked much better than when we first found him. They reached me and I looked at Matt and Damon for answers.

"Damon was hungry," Matt said with a smirk. I tried to control my emotion as I looked Damon in the eye.

"What'd you eat?" I asked in a tight voice. If they took more blood from the stranger- Oh, he was going to get it.

"A Snickers," he replied in a grim tone, while holding up a wrapper. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the fit of giggles rising in my throat.

The boy cleared his throat and I turned my attention to him.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Elena," I said offering my hand out to him. He gripped it firmly, but softly and looked me in the eyes as well. His lips curved ever so slightly as his ocean blue eyes gazed into mine.

"I'm Aiden, Aiden Rockwell."

* * *

**HEY! So chappy 3 coming up!! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWINGPLEASE!!!**

**Check out my other story too called Flawless in Evernight section Thx!! (''')(='_'=)(''')**


	3. Enough Talk

Ch. 3

Ugh. I didn't like the way he was looking at Elena. With his _oh-so-cute _ocean blue eyes. If this guy was planning the moves on her…no one plans the moves unless I say so.

"I'm Aiden, Aiden Rockwell." He said, shaking her hand.

Elena blushed. Blushed! She looked at her feet and smiled. Okay, time for me to interfere. I walked through their linked arms and to Elena's left side. My arm went around her and I gave him my best smile.

"I'm Damon, Elena's boyfriend," I said to him. That's right, buddy, no one takes her. Elena looked up at me with gaping eyes.

_What are you talking about Damon?! Don't tell him that!_

_What, so you _want _him to know you're '_free_'? I thought you loved Stefan? I mean if you changed your mind, why didn't you tell me so? I'll be a million times as better as him and Stefan put together._

_You're so immature._

_Just letting you know your options._ I winked at her.

Elena rolled her eyes but didn't push me away. I'm good.

_Aiden _looked taken back but smiled and turned to Mutt. He held his hand out to him and Mark took it hesitantly. "Nice to meet you…"

"Matt."

"…Matt."

"So Aiden, the gas station's that way," I said shoo-ing him in the direction we came from. Elena gave me one of her _looks _again but otherwise stayed fixated on Aiden. My eyes narrowed at him and he gave me a small smile in return.

Elena gave him a grin and we fell in an awkward silence. Mark cleared his throat and started to back track.

"Ugh…I gotta go and find…food for later," He mumbled. He whirled around and jogged towards the Jaguar. I gazed after him and shook my head minutely.

"So Elena," I started "Did you…"

"…get a good night's rest?" Aiden finished.

My mouth snapped shut and my mouth turned into a grimace. What the hell? He said exactly what _I _was going to say. I shot daggers at him and he regarded me with one of his small smiles.

_Aw, such a gentleman. I wonder, Damon, you could learn a thing or two from him, you know…_

_Don't count on it, doll-face._

Elena smiled. "Thanks for asking, and yes I did."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. This was going to be a _long_ day.

----------------------------------

Oh. My. Gosh.

Those eyes. So _blue._

_Stop it, Elena._

What's to stop. It's not like I'm _cheating _on Stefan. Right?

I mentally slapped myself and plastered on a fake smile. Aiden seemed to notice, cause he suddenly broke his gaze from mine and looked at Damon. His expression faltered into something of fear.

"I have _no _clue what happened last night. I just saw this girl. She was, I don't know, stunning you could say. Although I'm embarrassed to say this, I couldn't resist her," His eyes flickered over to me and back at Damon. "She kind of just lured me or something. Before I knew it, well, nothing. I just blacked out."

My forehead wrinkled as I tried to make sense of what he was saying. Okay, then? Weird. But then again, superstitious…it's my middle name.

Damon adjusted the arm around my shoulders and blew air out. "Sounds like a…siren?" He guessed. "Oh, well, it's not _our _problem anyways. Just let it go."

I elbowed him and probably gave a bruise to myself instead of inflicting pain on him.

_You can't just _tell _him that! You know as well as I do, that something new is up._

_Er, I _really _don't want another thing to worry about. Besides, it's either this or rescuing St. Stefan. Pick one._

I couldn't believe Damon right now. I shrugged my way out of his hold and took a few steps towards Aiden.

"Look, we have some things to take care of, but if you…want…you could maybe…"

"_No." _Damon snapped. "There's no chance he is coming with us."

My shoulders sagged and I gave Damon my puppy dog eyes. He started fall for it at first but he knew well enough to look away.

"Elena, _no. _He shouldn't get involved with this." Damon was serious now. I sighed. Of course, he shouldn't get involved with this. But come on, I didn't have the heart to just _leave _him here. Especially with the threat of _another_ superstitious being causing trouble.

I bit my lip. There had to be a way to persuade Damon.

Well there was…

No, I don't think playing with his feelings would be fair.

I sighed once more. I guess that would be like a _last _resort type of thing. Aiden regarded me with an expression I couldn't resist. I drummed my fingers on my leg.

"Well, let's talk about this. Maybe we can find a way or something." I murmured.

Aiden's expression perked up a moment before changing into a blank one. Damon made a noise in the back of his throat and sauntered over to a tree. He leaped up on a branch and made himself comfy. I followed him and placed a hand to cover my eyes from the sun rays.

"What are you doing?" I asked up to him.

"If you plan on talking, I'm getting myself comfortable." He retorted without looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Matt was standing. He missed a whole lot of a conversation if you asked me. His back was toward me but otherwise turned, when he saw me coming.

"Hey," I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you feel okay?"

He put down the pack of bandages on the hood and shrugged.

"You, shouldn't have anything to worry about…"

"But I do, Elena…"

I looked at him skeptically. He sighed and wet his lips.

"Last night, I didn't just _see _Aiden, I also saw a girl. She was well, beautiful. I began to follow her… and then I saw Aiden, all bloody. That's when I broke out of the trance." He whispered off.

Matt turned away and occupied himself with the bandages again. I took them from him and sighed.

"We're gonna talk about what's going to happen with Aiden, we'll be over by the tree if you plan on listening."

I gave him a pat on his arm and walked over to where Damon and Aiden were situated. Damon looked towards the sky while Aiden sat on a fallen log. I chose to stand and decided not to be the one to start talking.

I could feel the tangles in my hair a while later and thought to myself, _when was the last time I took a shower?_

Damon's gaze flickered over to me and he urged me to start with impatience. I gave him an annoyed look and scratched my head.

"I vote for not letting him join," Damon started. "And so does, Elena. End of story. Okay, Aiden you can go now."

"_Damon!" _I whined. "Could you at least try to be reasonable for this _one _time?"

He looked at me, eyebrows arched and lips pursed. I saw his facial expression change into a softer one. Finally! Some change around here. Sometimes, I think Damon can be as compassionate as Stefan. I smiled and he gave me one in return. Still a sweetie, he opened his mouth to speak, "Nah. Not a chance."

* * *

**Sorry, but new chapters for this story may take longer because of school and stuff. But you can check my other story FLAWLESS, in the evernight section...it's finally COMPLETE**

**-TRUsong**


	4. Complications

Ch. 4

I mean, what did I expect?

There was _no _way on earth that these two would co-operate. It was like getting stick in between a war. I knew Aiden's cool facade would crack sooner or later, especially with Damon around? Yeah, he would crash soon enough.

Insults fired away and I was pretty sure this was going to turn into a brawl instead of a friendly discussion.

"I mean seriously you can act all high and superior all you want, but trust me, you're fooling no one!" Aiden snapped again.

Damon was suddenly in his face, glaring at him ferociously. "You don't know anything about me."

Aiden faltered a tiny bit but kept his ground. He was about to snipe another comeback when my head finally exploded. "Would you guys just _cut it OUT?!" _I threw my hands up in the air and nearly shrieked my lungs out. They looked at each other, before Damon started to laugh hysterically.

I stared at him with astonishment. "I don't find anything remotely funny about this."

"God Elena, the expression on your face-priceless." Damon sneered dramatically.

"I'm not going to take back anything I said about this _nuthead,_" Aiden started. "But I am going to apologize for upsetting the lovely lady."

Damon's eyes turned from amusement to lethal in a fraction of a second. Aiden strode over to where I was standing, all the while capturing my eyes with his –I had to admit- irresistible gaze. We were so close now that I could feel our breath mingle together. I could feel hotness creeping up, across my cheek, turning me beet red. I managed to tear my gaze away from his and stared at the ground instead.

I went stiff as Aiden took hold of my left hand and brought his lips down to it. His soft lips brushed my hand lightly before he pulled away. His touch sent shivers up and down my arm, raising goose-bumps all over me. I shot Damon a small peak, expecting him to be a bull, ready for an attack.

Instead, his face was composed perfectly, no trace of emotion at all. My eyebrows shot to the sky. Okay, this is getting a wee bit awkward. Aiden gave me a smile and I returned one to him. He winked at me and turned to the Jaguar.

I stood there a few moments before sighing and turning to face Damon's wrath. The spot where he stood was now empty. A few leaves just stopped rustling, indicating he had taken off. I didn't want to dwell on it so I let it go. He was coming back anyways; whether he liked it or not.

Matt and Aiden were having a light talk with each other when I reached them. Matt offered me a granola bar that I refused politely. He shook his head at me and pushed the bar onto my hand. "You have to eat something Elena," he scolded.

I mumbled something about just eating but otherwise peeled the wrapper halfway. It turns out that I was pretty hungry. I wolfed down the bar in less than a minute. Aiden smirked at me and I gave him my famous eye-roll. I didn't feel like writing much in my diary. Even if I could fill the whole book with what happened in my recent life(s), I just felt too tired.

Matt sprawled on a piece of shady ground. The sounds of his snoring drifted over to Aiden and me, leaving both of us in a fit of chuckles and giggles. I blew pieces of hair out of my eyes and slid to the ground, resting my back against the side of my car. I felt Aiden do the same and turned my head to face him.

"Are you really Damon's girlfriend?" He suddenly asked.

I choked on my laugh, "nope." He nodded and made a popping noise with his mouth.

"Can I ask what you guys are doing here anyways?" He murmured with a small bit of hesitation. Well, he did seem to be a nice guy. But, I would have to leave out the stuff about vampires, spirits, angles and everything that involves questioning the beliefs of the human mind about superstitions.

I settled with telling him that we were trying to find my real boyfriend. I explained that he was 'locked' up and we had to bail him out. I also didn't tell him about Damon's brain washing and the key. Aiden obviously had trouble taking in the story. I couldn't blame him, I was a bad liar.

After all the talking, he simply nodded and looked into the distance, something currently on his mind. He laid his head back, too tired to puzzle everything out right now. His eyes dropped close, declaring sleep had taken over him. An hour later, my eyes finally started to give away when Damon emerged from the trees.

I snapped my eyes shut, trying to pretend sleep. I barely made out his footsteps as he walked over to me. I made myself stir as his fingertips brushed the tinniest bit across my cheek. He probably knew I was only half asleep anyways. I was about to tell him he could at least say sorry for being a jerk but my body refused to let me.

It was too tired to do anything at the time. Just like that, I heard his steps retreating. When I was absolutely, positively sure that Damon had gone, I peered open my eyes and checked if Aiden was still, well, 'in tact'. I sighed satisfyingly and was about to close my eyes when I noticed something on the ground beside me. This time, I forced my eyes to open all the way and picked up the object.

It was a rose.

I twirled it in my fingers, admiring the delicate petals and the beauty radiating from it. A small smile appeared on my face as I finally realized, _this _is his sorry.

And then questions popped in my mind.

Where the heck does he find a rose in the middle of here? Did he steal it? Cause I recall seeing a flower shop in the gas station. Shaking out the negativity in my head, I focused on the fact that at least, Damon said sorry. In a way. I sighed and let myself succumb into a deep slumber.

-----------------------

"Elena, wake up," someone said while shaking my shoulder lightly. I groaned and heard him sigh. "Come _on _Elena, it's starting to get dark."

My eyes flickered open to see Matt gazing at me expectantly. He smirked at me and helped me up. I stretched and felt my joints pop happily. I gave a huge yawn at Matt and trudged over to where Aiden was standing.

"Have a good nap?" He asked even before I made it to him.

"Fine," I replied. He turned around and smiled. I couldn't help but do the same to him.

"I know that Damon doesn't have the likes for me, but do you think I could still maybe tag along with you guys anyways?" The look on his face nearly melted my heart. I nodded helplessly as he held my gaze a bit longer before leaning down-

"Ahem,"

I snapped out of my gaze as Matt came into the picture. Knowing me, I probably blushed like crazy. I met Matt's disapproving gaze and mentally rolled my eyes.

Geez, I wasn't that irresponsible.

I strode past him and sat in my new favourite spot: the log.

_Stefan._

His named came to my mind. It's actually been quite some time before I've thought of Stefan. I hoped he was safe, wherever he was. I mean Shinichi or whoever was keeping him captive couldn't be _that _cruel. They would let him feed eventually right?

Consequences for knowing and living too much in the paranormal world, Elena.

In a couple of days we'll start our search again. This time with a new companion. Probably. The sky changed from indigo to purple and orange. I sent Matt and Aiden to buy some food. I bet you any money the clerks at the store will remember these two. I mean come on, three times we visit in what? A day? I assured them that I would be safe and that Damon was close anyways. That earned me two grimaces.

Darkness came quickly, although there was still enough light to see where you were going. Crickets chirped and leaves rustled in the wind. I looked around and noticed something moving in the shadows of the trees. I squinted my eyes trying to see better, when Damon hopped out. I kept my face as straight as I could manage but failed, especially when he winked at me.

I was about to tell him that nothing was going on between Aiden and me when he held out his hand and murmured, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Now on a regular basis, I would probably refuse but something surprised me at the change in his behaviour, but otherwise grabbed hold of his offered hand.

"We can't be long, Damon, Matt and Aiden will start looking for us."

"I know, I know, I just thought you'd like to see this." We were farther from where the Jaguar was now and I could see nothing but trees ahead.

"What exactly are you showing me?" As if on cue an opening appeared and Damon told me to be quiet. I gasped silently as we stepped on a large piece of rock, overlooking a pond filled with cattails and water flowers. Ripples were created as breezes made their way down to the pond. I smiled as I took in the whole scene. Fireflies glowed, flying from the surrounding trees, looking like fallen stars as the danced in the air. Everything was so peaceful.

I looked at Damon and gave him the biggest smile I could show. What surprised me even more was how...kind and gentle he looked. I let him hold my hand as we sat on the edge of the rock, letting our feet dangle in the air. Damon let go off my hand and brushed a loose strand of hair to the side.

Yet in that single touch, my heart felt like it skipped a beat. Sure that Damon and I have had...er...physical contact; but in this one simple gesture, I realized that lying won't do much good for me.

Yes, I did love Stefan, but I also loved...Damon. This exact moment, the way his eyes glazed at me adoringly, like I was the most important person in the world proved just how much he truly loved me. Small waves of guilt coursed through me as I remembered how Stefan and I would always show our love for each other...even in front of Damon.

I never actually took the time to think how he would feel about this. Yet I praise him, for being understanding and patient. Trust me, jealousy can be a pain. I looked away after realizing I'd been staring at him this whole time. I had to admit, he was handsome.

The way his hair looked in the moonlight and his dark mysterious eyes-He was like a darker, sexier version of Stefan. No way. Did I actually just think that?

I shook my head and focused my attention back to Damon. As his smile faded, his hand began to move up and down my arm, creating goose-bumps along the way. My breathing came out faster and faster. My whole mind was on Damon. His eyes, his lips, his hair. I drank in ever feature of him. He started to lean down staring at my lips while doing so.

When Aiden had attempted to kiss me, I was pretty grateful after wards when Matt had interrupted. But now, I wanted Damon. I wanted his kiss like never before. As our lips met, my hunger turned up the fire between us. It would be one kiss. One measly kiss that would do no one any harm.

Only that it wasn't just one peck.

Things increased and our kisses became fiercer and hotter. My hands tangled in his hair as Damon moved his mouth down my neck, murmuring my name again and again. I stiffened for a second and was about to pull away when he noticed and pulled my face away to look at me. "You should be able to figure by yourself how I feel," he whispered with a smirk.

I let out a shaky laugh, my head dizzy and feelings totally confused. He stood up and was about to walk back when he slipped on a pebble and fell backwards.

And off the rock.

I yelled his name and heard a gigantic splash shooting tons of water into the air. Oh God, let him be okay.

Even though he was a vampire, I still wanted him safe. The pond wasn't that far down so I jumped into the air and landed with a splash as big as his. My eyes were clouded with water but it didn't take that much to realize his body floating a few feet from me.

"Damon," I whispered frantically. I waded over to him and turned him over. His eyes were closed shut. I sobbed and hugged him close to me.

He started laughing.

I pulled away from him and gaped surprisingly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it," he managed to say between fits of hysterical laughter. I splashed him and turned the other direction. I folded my arms across my chest and started to get really worked up.

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around me and despite what he did, I smiled. He leaned down, pressed his lips to my temple and whispered in my ear, "You know, that I've always loved you since our eyes met, let me prove to you I can be your new dark prince. Besides, I still need a princess of darkness."

I bit my lip and didn't say anything. Damon turned me so we were face-to-face and kissed my forehead. He rested his chin on top of my head as I snuggled into the curve of his neck. I sighed and murmured, "This complicates things."


	5. NOTIFICATION

**Okay, for those who've read up till now…I have a bit of news…….So I'm going to put vampire diaries on hold for a while until I finish my other fanfic…(Vampire Kisses No More) I'm SORRY SOOO SORRRY….But I want to finish the VKNM..it's a short story so I figured I'd finish this and then get on with vampire diaries….hope you can be patient with me and not hate me….:( **

**-TRUsong…!**


End file.
